


Drabble Collection

by tradrishanally



Series: The United States of Chaos* (*Read: America) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Statetalia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, More Sads than happies, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tradrishanally/pseuds/tradrishanally
Summary: Mostly from Tumblr or Discord. This will probably be updated more than I'd write full fics.Miscellaneous.(#15 and #24 HAVE HEAVY THEMES AND SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS)Anonymous comments disabled to prevent anonymous hellraising.





	1. "They’re monsters.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from an Ask Meme:
> 
> Dakota Twins + "They're monsters."

Did you find out how much we’d have to save up?” Sadie tosses her keys into the catch-all and goes to grab an apple.

“Well the least in the area is 6,700 and the most is 9 thousand,” Ethan groans and tosses out the cost leaflet he’d spend a whole day filling out for all the hospitals withing a 3 hour drive. “So, too much money.”

Sadie grumbles. “I’m going to angrily change out of my scrubs in your honour.”

It’s almost quiet. It’s quiet enough that his brain can run through the numbers. If they save as much as they can, have little to no medical problems, only pay for the utilities and the cars- factoring in groceries, gas money, miscellaneous expenses. He could get the surgery in 12 years. 

Sadie comes down in her pajamas, and looks at the leaflet on the floor. “I know i get paid so much, but this is so much more. This isn’t even factoring in possible stay, medicines, and parking- parking alone will add on another good five grand.”

Ethan chokes down a sob. “I’m never gonna get it.”

Sadie calls her boss, and after yelling at him on the phone and cursing him out in french, she flops onto the couch. “They’re monsters- all of them. None of us need this much money to live- I get almost a hundred grand a year, and that’s not enough when you factor everything.”

Ethan rubs at his eyes and sits up again, hopeless.

“I’m sorry, Ethan. I don’t know how-” Sadie gives up trying to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: [https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184558193573/36-for-the-dakotas]


	2. "I feel like I can't breathe."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from and Ask Meme
> 
> North Carolina + "I feel like I can't breathe."

She comes into Montgomery to a house in ruin and drenched in weariness. She can almost hear the jokes about her in her ears- “Reluctant,” “Piss-Poor,” “Tar-heel.” She just wants to find her brother. Nothing mattered, just so long as Jamie is there to keep her safe.

She didn’t know that secession would feel so horrible- a tonne weight on her shoulders. She could hear her own mind yelling at her about wrong it is.

Alyssa and Dixie are surprised that she shows up. Alyssa charges to her at full speed, well as full of speed as you could get in a long skirt, and hugs her.

“Jamie’s upstairs.” Dixie smiles. Caroline pulls out of Alyssa’s hug, and treads upstairs.

Now if she were Jamie, would she take the master bedroom?  _Of course_. 

Jamie comes out as she is about to grab the handle. “Carrie?” 

He’s happy, then scared, and now sad. 

“Before you ask- I’m not okay. Secession is horrible- I feel like I can’t breathe.” Caroline speaks so quietly, in heavy breaths.

“i know I’m going to hate saying this, but you get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184558810843/43-for-nc


	3. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from an Ask Meme
> 
> Nebraska + "Welcome back, now fucking help me."

It’s her worst idea yet. Dying your hair with no good lighting while the one person you are with is out getting light bulbs. 

She can tell the dye is on her head, but she doesn’t know if it’s patchy or if it’s in the right places.

She might give up for a day and bleach her hair again- but that’d make her hair brittle and gross and chunky. She’s made that mistake before.

Inesa unlocks the door and Paige swears she can sing praise.

“Paige?”

“Bathroom!”

Inesa comes in.

“Welcome back, now fucking help me. Start by putting the bulbs in.” Paige smiles sarcastically.

“Why are you dying your hair in the dark?”

“I started before the bulbs died and was already half done.”

“Your entire forehead is royal violet.” Inesa chuckles.

Of course she could see, sight deficiency meant she was a bona fide vampire by association now.

“Well great. How far does the violet go?” Paige turns around.

“Just under your shoulder, why?”

“Guess who’s cutting her hair to her shoulder to not buy more dye?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184563075058/61-for-the-amazing-nebraska


	4. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from an Ask Meme
> 
> Alaska + “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”

Raisia is both a blessing and a curse. She can dance and dance and dance until she feels as if her legs are on fire, but she’ll also dance and dance and dance until she feels as if her legs are on fire. Kelsey had yelled at her for so long about mitochondria and ATP production and how she could seriously hurt herself doing such. 

The production company is producing “The Sleeping Beauty” as their summer production. Raisia had been blabbing nonstop in 3 languages about it. 

Noelani can only fathom why a boy is calling her at 8 in the morning. The message sends her into shock, but she still takes her damn time pulling on “normal human clothes.” 

“ _Hello, uhh Raisia has you as her emergency contact, but she’s collapsed and can’t speak or move the lower half of her leg. We’ve got it set but she needs to leave._ ”

When Lani comes into the Production’s practice areas, she is greeted with Raisia being a miserable lump on the floor. Her face and neck are swollen- she’s probably sick- and her leg is in a long boot with an ice pack over it.

“Did your knee or ankle give out, dancey-pants?” Noelani half expects her to call her a bitch. 

“Knee.” Raisia’s hands are limp with fatigue, and the word is somewhat indiscernible.

“Throat not working either?” 

“Hasn’t for the last week. Stop being snarky.”

“You want pity or something? Aren’t you _not_ supposed to dance when you’re sick?” Lani has enough common sense to not do anything that stupid when she’s sick.

“Yes and no.”

“I’m not gonna be sympathetic until you go to a doctor,” Lani crosses her arms.

“Well today is your lucky day- It’s your chance to take me to the ER for a possible fracture.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184559607058/85


	5. “I don’t want to hear your excuses. You can’t just give me wet-willies.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from an Ask Meme
> 
> Texas + “I don’t want to hear your excuses. You can’t just give me wet-willies.”

Xavier’s ear is always tender. Has been since ye old days when revolution was a thing and idiots with guns could wave them around willy-nilly. Nobody is sure whether or not his ear actually healed properly- but he can’t be around loud noises without shooting pain.

Inesa is furiously apologising as Xavier presses his palm over his bad ear to protect it from the evil that is Inesa. Apparently the painful scar tissue didn’t start at his eardrum.

Xavier definitely is crying.

“I didn’t realise it was-” Inesa’s frantic.

“I don’t wanna hear your excuses. You can’t just give me wet-willies or whatever the fuck they’re called!”

Inesa slinks back to her room, defeated.

Xavier watches as she closes her bedroom door before he straightens himself and proceeds as normal. The rest in the room look on in shock.

“Aren’t you in pain?” Matiás asks.

“No. I just don’t like wet fingers in that ear, since it’s mostly numb scar tissue it just feels off.” Xavier pulls out a kleenex and twists the end so he can dry off his ear canal.

“Since when are you a  _con artist_?????”

“I wouldn’t call myself that- I’d just say I’m creative with getting what I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184559901538/20


	6. “I’m not wearing a tie.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from an Ask Meme
> 
> Montana + “I’m not wearing a tie.”
> 
> FEATURED SHIP: MI/LA/MT/DE

It’s a scientific fact that Andy looks adorable in anything. Scientific fact. No evidence could prove it otherwise. 

Dress? Cute.

Suit? Adorable.

Pajamas? Yes.

Random clothes off the floor? Perfect.

What wasn’t cute, was Andy whining about formal wear. “I don’t care that he’s getting married. I’m not wearing a tie. I’ll compromise if it’s a bowtie.”

Bernadette pinched the bridge of her nose and Olivia pushes her fabric scissors away from her face for comfort. “Andy.  _I will say your full name_ \- aloud.”

“Yeah, and you’ll get bruises all over you and not from the fun way of getting them. And I’ll steal Beau and Livi from you.”

Bernadette sticks her tongue out and Andy mimics the act.

“Okay- compromise. if you wear the tie for the ceremony we ditch the reception and that tie comes off  _immediately_.” Olivia gives them that smirky-side-eye thing and expects a good reaction.

Andy scrunches up their face. “Okay I want none of that to happen. I want to get into a hoodie and eat copious amounts of popcorn and watch Cryptid Documentaries.”

“But you always wanna do that?” 

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT NESSIE IS MAJESTIC!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184562702998/74-please


	7. "I had a bad dream again.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from an Ask Meme
> 
> Virginia + "I had a bad dream again.”
> 
> FEATURED (Indulgent) SHIP: VA/IN

She’s shaking as she dials the number.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

She’s hoping that it won’t go to voicemail.

“It’s 2 am, why are you calling me?” He doesn’t sound mad.

“I had a bad dream again,” Her voice cracks on  _dream_  and even she is surprised by it.

“ _Fuck_ \- are you alright?” 

She shifts on her bed, under her quilts, and lets herself slouch.

“Not really. It felt so real.” She runs her fingers under her eyes to catch a stray tear.

“You wanna talk about it-  _fuck_  I am  _bad_  at this.” 

She giggles. “You’re better at it than I am.” 

“Are you gonna talk about it?”

“He died again. I blacked out and woke up and thought he was gone again.”

“You know Brett isn’t gonna die on you without calling you as if he’s expecting bet money when he wakes up again.” 

“I know. Doesn’t help much.”

“Any more you wanna get off?”

“No. Just talk- I’m not gonna fall back asleep anytime soon.”

She can hear him yawn, and she suppresses a laugh. “I’m going to pass out if i don’t soon.”

“Aww. Nooooo. I’ll be lonely at 2 am.”

He laughs and she smiles. “Love you, Bridgie.”

“Love you, Carter. Give Yardstick extra pets from me.”

“I’ll try. Love you.” She can hear Yardstick perk up in the background when he hears his name.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184563778923/can-i-request-a-virginia-i-dont-care-what-prompt


	8. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from an Ask Meme
> 
> South Carolina and Alabama + “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”
> 
> FEATURED SHIP: SC/AL

Isaac has seen everything by now. Or so he thought.

Xavier and Andrew decided to actually go on a honeymoon and entrusted them with Dolly and Bagel. 

It’s a new rule now to never leave Jamie alone with smallish fluffy animals. Especially considering that he’d come in with groceries to see Bagel in a hat, a pair of toddler jeans, and a miniature flannel. 

“ _JAMIE HENRY JONES_  WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM??” Isaac holds his head in his hands after setting down the bags.

Dolly struts out of the living room in a floppy sun hat and a sundress. 

Jamie appears holding the previously-full bag of treats that was almost empty. “Don’t they look cute?”

“Yes but,  _why_?”

“Because they’d look cute.” Jamie grins so wide it’s almost adorable.

“Darlin’, dogs don’t wear clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184581483308/47-for-scal


	9. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from an Ask Meme
> 
> New York and Connecticut + “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

Despite what everyone in the south, southwest, and general west coast might say, 85°F is hotter than all hell. 

The kids had brought out the water guns, and were attacking everyone for fun. They keep it outside, unless the state or micronation or territory was insane. Connor was enjoying his day inside with his oven running and fresh preserves being mixed into frosting.

He can hear the loud screams of unsuspecting states getting a blast of cold water.

“Connor!” Lauren runs in, half soaked. 

“What? Something wrong?” Connor asks.

“It’s about Lianna-”

“ _Is she hurt_?” Connor goes from annoyed to worried. 

“No. She brought her  _Super-Soaker_  inside. She’s hiding behind the sofa. Don’t go into the living room.” Lauren plops her finger into the fruit preserves and icing mixture and puts the lid on.

“OH REALLY NOW?” 

That’s the only warning they get before they’re immediately drenched in ice-cold water by Lianna who’s laughing evilly as she drenches them.

They scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184582619418/12-for-anyone-you-pick-who


	10. The Pancakes of Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Fluff
> 
> Florida, Tennessee, Washington (TN/FL/WA)  
> Conch Republic

It’s early morning and, quite frankly, all 3 of them are in bad moods. Milo didn’t sleep enough, Venus slept too much, and Taylor has had to listen to both of them complain.

It’s a standard morning, wake up, bicker about who gets the first shower, end up giving it to Milo because he goes to work first, make breakfast, wake up Mateo for school.

Venus gets over her grumpy spell after she’s had at least 2 cups of coffee that really is more milk and cocoa than coffee. She hums slightly as she finishes what actually look like decent pancakes.

Milo comes out and takes the opportunity to watch what she’s doing from the best place, arms around her waist and head on her shoulder. Venus leans into the touch but has to lean back over the stove to flip over the next pancake.

Taylor gets Milo up and no matter how much the kid complains about how early it is, he shuts up when the word pancake is muttered. 

Milo takes two sips out of Venus’s mug of barely-even-considered-coffee, before Venus hands him two plates and he groans long enough for Venus to flip over another pancake and get batter on her face. “The ones with cherries are mine, you evil breakfast stealer.”

Milo gives a half-hearted chuckle, and Taylor sits Mateo, who apparently is refusing to walk, into his chair. “Mijo, You better be grateful that i haven’t eaten your pancakes.”

“I am mama! Tired.” Mateo yawns for dramatic effect.

“We all are mijo, now eat up. I put a whole factory’s worth of chocolate in yours.” Venus goes to wipe the splashes of batter off her face, but Taylor intercepts and kisses it off. Venus makes a face- he just _licked_  her- but plops the next batch onto the plate and hands it to him.

“Why are mine last?” Milo complains.

Venus gives a look, “Those are yours- Tay I don’t ever remember you likin’ orange.”

Taylor groans, but accepts that he’s gonna have to wait.

XXXXXXXX

They eat in silence, it’s a blessing when you’re tired. Milo groans when he realises he has to leave but gets up. Mateo somehow manages to get an orange slice and sucks on it with the rind in his mouth so he has a peel smile. That gets Milo to laugh a bit.

Venus sits up and pulls Milo’s glasses off before she kisses him, and Milo, staring at this blob of colour, raises and eyebrow.

“You’d complain about smudges if I didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184633005673/its-early-morning-and-quite-frankly-all-3-of


	11. "Siri play ..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet
> 
> Delaware and Michigan (MI/LA/MT/DE)

“Beau.  _Beau_. Love. Mon Ange.” Olivia tries to nudge him awake. 

He fell asleep on the table. Beau doesn’t budge. 

Olivia pulls out her phone. “Siri. Play the  _Ghost Adventures_  commercial break return sequence.”

Beau bolts upright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184597003638/beau-beau-love-mon-ange-olivia-tries-to


	12. "You came back?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indulgent Fluff
> 
> Virginia and Indiana (VA/IN)  
> (VA/IN isn't a canon ship as of 17 Jul 2019)

She shot up as the thunder sounded around her. As she gasps for air brilliant flashes of lightning, circled the house. She looks to the side of her bed, so used to a body staying next to her, sleeping soundly.

But he was gone. He hadn’t been there when she fell asleep and he wasn’t there for when she woke up. She takes a minute, heart pounding.

She’d contemplated even trying to wake up. The sting of water in your lungs burning so much that she’d question when she did wake up, if she’d be on the shore again and the fisherman’s wife would come and make sure she was warm. 

He’d hold her and tell her that everything was fine. He’d lull her back to sleep and hold her tightly so that she’d always feel safe.

The crystals dangling in front of the windows twinkled as she heard the knocking on the door. She pulls herself out of bed and into a pair of pajama pants before investigating.

The shadow on her front door didn’t look assuming. She opens the peephole. “Yes?”

‘Bridgie-  _fuck_  it’s pouring. You moved the key.“

Bridgette pulls him inside and immediately gets water boiling on the stove.

"You weren’t due until tomorrow afternoon. Why come early?” Bridgette sprints between the laundry room and the kitchen, gathering towels and clothes for him to change into.

“Greensburg is toxic and annoying when you don’t have company.” Carter peels off his soaked hoodie has the audacity to not lay the wet garment onto the couch.

Bridgette hands him the clothes and turns to go check on the water. He changes quickly and makes a pleasant hum from the warmth of the ensemble.

“So you come back?”

“My plan was to arrive at like 6am-ish by taking the back roads but I was coerced into taking the interstates by torrential rain.” Carter puts his clothes in with the rest of the wash that was set to go into the dryer.

“Well it’s 3 am, and I’m not okay to go back to sleep-” Bridgette puts the teabags into the pot and swirls the water with a shake of her hand.

“Nightmares?”

“Drowning.”

“Ew- deep water.”

“ _Exactly_.” Bridgette pours the tea into cups, adds in a metric fucktonne of sugar into Carter’s.

She sits onto the couch, turns onto the lamp and seethes when the light hurts her.

Carter chuckles and Bridgette gives him a look.

“You’re a raccoon.”

“You’re rude.”

“You need sleep.”

“You do too.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful too, now drink your tea flavoured sugar water.”

The thunder grumbles on around them, and it’s only then that the amazing opera skills of Yardstick resound from the kitchen.

“You brought  _him_?” Bridgette laughs, turning and seeing what usually is a very fluffy cat but is currently a wet rat.

“He wants his momma, okay?” Carter downs the last of the drink.

—–

Bridgette agrees to go to bed when she realises she’ll wake up with him on the left side of her bed. She pulls open her sheets and crawls under, waiting for Carter to crawl in too.

She wait’s until he’s comfortable to rest her head on his chest and lop her arm over him.

She almost falls asleep when Yardstick jumps on the bed and gets comfortable in between their ankles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184883287358/vain-fluff-because-i-am-in-need-of-soft-babes


	13. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls + One demigirl versus One affectionate boy
> 
> Michigan, Louisiana, Montana, and Delaware (MI/LA/MT/DE)

“Sit still or you’re gonna have no kisses” Olivia grumbles while she wraps her arms around Beau to keep him sitting still. 

Beau wiggles to make a statement and Andy rolls their eyes from where Bernadette is forcibly putting lipstick on them. They grimace at the feeling of the cold product. “How do you two put this shit on daily???” 

Once Bernadette gets fed up with Andy’s whining, she caps the “torture device” and turns her attention to Beau and Olivia, combating boredom by being adorable. “Beau, non ange? Aren’t you actually going into human civilisation today?" 

 Beau rolls his eyes but nods. Bernadette was baby-talking him as if it was something huge and unheard of. 

"Nice. Now- how many marks would keep the wayward cheating girlfriend hitting on the prettiest boy?” Bernadette giggles- her own unnecessary teasing amusing her. 

“Ettie- he already knows he’s pretty you don’t have to rub it in.” Andy moves to sit on Beau’s lap, resting their head on his unoccupied shoulder.

Beau shrugs. 

“As many as we want?” Ettie asks, thorough with her questionnaire. 

Beau nods. 

Olivia pulls her head up. “Then you better fucking hold still or they’ll all smudge and stain worse." 

 Beau leaves the room with no less than 24 kissy marks all over his face and neck, and you can hear Andy complaining about now having to take the lipstick off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/184996501578/have-some-ot4


	14. What’s their saddest memory? (VA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for an ANGST Ask Meme
> 
> Virginia + What’s their saddest memory?

“Brett…” Bridgette calls out, her voice trembling, broken. “Brett. I- _I didn’t mean it_!” She follows his brisk footsteps, stumbling to catch up. “ _Brett-_ ”  
The door slams.  
He’s gone.  
“I-” Her voice trembles as she desperately tries to get the last of her words out- “I’m sorry. I. I- I didn’t-  _I didn’t mean it_.” She slowly sinks to her knees, curling into herself to make herself as small as possible. The sobs muffle on her knees.  
She should have never told him that she wished he was only an auditory hallucination after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/185485329788/and-for-virginia


	15. What’s their worst memory? (NC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from an ANGST Ask Meme
> 
> North Carolina + What’s their worst memory? 
> 
> (TRIGGER WARNING: AFTERMATH OF RAPE (Not on NC))

No. No. No no no no no no no no no.   
There’s bruises everywhere. There’s more bruise than girl. Carrie holds her breath as she taps on a non-bruised part of Alyssa. “Wake up.” The words come out wavering.   
She stirs and seethes.  
“I need to get you out of the room. It’s gonna hurt,” Carrie forces a smile to not seem like she’s mentally planning every way to rip the lady’s face off. Alyssa nods.  
Carrie tries to be gentle, but she moves conveniently in the sight of everyone else so they can see what a monster they’re staying with.  
“Taylor, if you can contact your sister, that’d be really helpful.”   
The blood follows behind her steps and her dress is soiled from helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/185486330453/for-the-carolinas


	16. What’s their worst memory? (SC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from an ANGST Ask Meme
> 
> South Carolina + What’s their worst memory?   
> FEATURED SHIP: SC/FL

 “You’re not a mess. You’re more put-together than any of us.” He tries to say all things good. They aren’t working.  
“It doesn’t matter how put-together I seem, what matters is what you deserve.” Venus pulls her head in her hands, slouching. This girl never slouches.   
“But I  _want_  you-” Jamie stands his ground.  
“But I don’t want to  _hurt_ you in the long run-” Venus runs her hands over numb scar tissue, first over her leg under her green cotton dress, then up her side, her arms, the thin line across the edge of her jaw.   
“You wouldn’t. You’re just scared,” Jamie smiles weakly. He knows that scared is all she is.  
“I’m scared-  _yes_ \- but that i’ll ruin everything. You don’t  _deserve_  that. You wouldn’t  _want_  that.” She stands up to leave, making it to the bank, nearing the start of the dock.  
“If I somehow fix everything, I’ll come back. But I’d just hurt you if I’m still  _Lora_  in everything but name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/185486330453/for-the-carolinas


	17. "Uh, hey buddy- that's MY wife."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Husband towards Local Jackass
> 
> Arkansas and Vermont (AR/VT)

it was supposed to be Alyssa’s nice birthday dinner that they end up committing to every once in a trillion years. Nice restaurant, nice clothes, fancy mood lighting, everything was gonna be perfect.

Alyssa’s smile was beautiful, her everything was beautiful. Of course, if you can notice it, creeps can too. 

They’d just finished their appetiser when Eli got up to go to the restroom, and Alyssa kissed his cheek (”So you have incentive to make it quick, love.”).

No sooner had Eli rounded the corner when a guy comes over from another table with a “Hey, hot stuff” and plops himself into the seat across from her.

She rolls her eyes. “What makes you think they can come over here and sit in my  _husband_ ’s seat and call me ‘Hot stuff’?”

“Calm it sweetheart, it was just a compliment.”

“A compliment is only a compliment if the receiving party accepts it as one. Or did you not learn that in preschool?” Alyssa flags down the waiter.

“Yes ma’am?” the waiter asks.

“This-” Alyssa turns her hand over trying to find the right word, because he isn’t a man if he doesn’t know basic common decency- “person is trying to interrupt my meal and is possibly going to try and get my husband to think i’m cheating. i do not know who this person is. He has made several sexist comments towards me.”

“I will get the owner for you. Where is your husband currently?” 

“Restrooms.” Alyssa says.

“Oh cut it off girlie. I’m not gonna hurt ya. I’m just trying to say that I can treat you better than that rat. He isn’t even your husband, I’ll bet.” the man moves the chair to the adjacent edge to the table.

“I’m pretty sure that’s my seat you’re in and my wife you’re talking to.” Eli puts himself in between the man and Alyssa.

“Yeah right. She ain’t your wife. Now lay off her, she invited me over.”

“That’s not what the live security tapes show, I’ll bet that.”

The guy pales, getting up, but not leaving without trying to grab at Alyssa.

Eli grabs his wrist before he could touch her.

“I’d appreciate it if you swallowed your ego and accepted that she’s not gonna go home with you.” Alyssa goes quiet- never in a million years would she have thought he’d say something like that.

The owner moves them to another table.

Eli kisses her forehead once they get away from the creep. “Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?” The kiss alerts Alyssa- he’s not fine.

“No and no. The worst he did was say that he didn’t believe we’re married.” Alyssa kisses him back.

She smiles. “Y’alright? Need to leave?”

“I’ll be fine so long as more don’t come up.”

“Okay. I say we get a dessert if we’re staying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/185613160098/may-we-have-protective-ship-drabbles


	18. The Idea that Because You're Such Good Friends, You Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Brett
> 
> West Virginia

“ _Okay_  you two can change-” he complains as Heather and Venus, both just as pissed as he is, stand there mocking him. 

“No- I look cute!” Venus groans. 

They’re all wearing the exact same outfit, same shirt, shorts, shoes- event the same brand  _and colour_  of thigh highs.

“Louise picked it out for me- I can’t make her sad because I changed.” Heather pouts, toying with the silver scrunchie around her wrist.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-  _Louise_  picked it out- now that makes sense.” 

They all grumble and argue over who should change when Louise and Jamie show up- already chatting about something- probably Jamie’s cows. 

“Didn’t know it was triplet day.” Jamie snickers loudly.

“SHUT UP!” All 3 yell at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/185738384558/since-its-the-sass-babs-bday-can-we-have-more


	19. Procrastination is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster Lawyers + Procrastination
> 
> California and Pennsylvania (CA/PA)

Noah actually expects better from her, considering she has a Ph.D in Law and a Masters in English. How she managed to survive 14 years of college and then crash is a mystery.

Here she is at 11pm, looking over the case files that really should have been reviewed weeks ago, noting inconsistencies in arguments and further support for her client. The Google Doc open has her script for a concise format, something that actually looks half professional. The trial is tomorrow (Time management whom?).

Noah, being the resident genius he is, has decided that actually following the rules you get paid for enforcing in court is for  _pussies_  and is editing her script as Cal jots down notes. Usually it’d be the other way around, Cal probably has memorised the 2006 Edition  _Webster’s Dictionary_.

“You misspelled  _are_  12 times.” Noah comments while casually taking a sip from her cup of coffee. He grimaces at how much sugar is in it; it tastes like sweetened condensed milk with just a hint of coffee.

Cal just groans. “I’m never going to finish this.” 

“You are. You almost have everything mentioned. You have like 3 documents left and 2 inconsistencies.” 

“I knooooooooooooooooooow.” She runs her hands through her hair, ruining her ponytail. “I wish I did this 2 weeks ago.”

“You are amazing at time management, you know that?” Noah rolls his eyes and correct the 30th misspelled word in her script. He doesn’t even know who she is anymore- misspelling 30 words. That’s unheard of.

Cal glares at him, takes a sip of her “coffee” and pulls herself through the next document.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/185978740788/i-wish-you-would-write-something-with-calliope-or


	20. "Nap time."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Taylor isn't home, Venus concocts a cuddle plan.
> 
> Florida and Washington (TN/FL/WA)

“MILOOOOOOOOO” Vee calls from the bedroom, sounding exhausted. 

Milo comes in, and she’s rubbing her eyes, clearly fighting sleep. “Are y'aright?” Milo asks. Her dead-week just finished and she laid down to get a nap at least an hour ago. Venus shakes her head and holds her arms out for a hug. 

Milo leans over to give her a hug, and yelps when she lays back and pulls him down with her. 

“Nap time,” Vee clarifies as she kisses his cheek, nuzzles into her comfy spot, and falls asleep faster than he’s ever seen her fall asleep. 

So much for making dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/186220358368/milooooooooo-vee-calls-from-the-bedroom


	21. After the Vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vet doesn't expect Elliot to not know his sugar glider was NOT a boy.
> 
> Missouri and Arkansas

Alyssa had come over, after taking Fruit Loop to the vet, and she was sobbing. 

Elliot, alarmed, ran over to comfort her. He did the 5 taps that they both understood as “What’s wrong?" 

Alyssa held up the "Pet Taxi” box. “It’s Fruit Loop- the vet said that he’d had to have a procedure, and had gone unresponsive during it. They gave him subcutaneous fluids but that didn’t help." 

Elliot, paled- dragging Alyssa and the Box inside. Once they were in and any escape route was closed, Elliot opened the "Pet Taxi.”

He starts crying. 

Fruit Loop is alive, but the baby in Fruit Loop’s arms is so small. 

Alyssa grabs a tissue. “WHAT?" 

They call the Vet’s to hear that they should have know  _Miss_  Fruit Loop had been pregnant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/186223394123/alyssa-had-come-over-after-taking-fruit-loop-to


	22. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spa day versus Dogs
> 
> Wyoming

Ximena sighs as she sets the pin on her old record player onto the actual record. Quiet, upbeat jazz fills the room as she prepares to probably nap in the bath. The horde of candles on the counter and in places where the dogs could not get them illuminated the space just enough. 

She lays in her soak and hums along to  _Don’t Sit Under the Apple Tree_  and checks the timer on her face mask. 5 minutes left.

The door creaks open and one of her dogs saunter in, closing the door behind them. 

“Duke?” Ximena questions. No bark. 

“Pugsley?” No bark. 

“Sunshine?” A happy yip resounded as the dig jumps into the tub and onto Ximena’s lap. 

Sunshine sets her chin on the edge of the tub and relaxes with her human momma. 

“You wanted a spa day too, huh Sunny?” Ximena questions as her timer sounds off and she takes off her face mask before settling back in for a much longer relaxational time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/186263277948/ximena-sighs-as-she-sets-the-pin-on-her-old-record


	23. "What happened to dancing?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Date
> 
> Illinois and Iowa (IL/IA)

Heather was the one who convinces Louise to do stupid stuff with her, including country-ditch waterboarding (which ended with Louise breaking her leg and complaining for a week while it healed). 

This idea was her tamest yet. 

It was the classic date- Diner, dancing, and then truck bed stargazing. Nothing could go wrong. 

They’d dressed up for the occasion, both aiming to look as cute as the date was. Heather had a miniature heart attack when Louise came out looking like a princess in her chunky sweater and jeans and doodle-covered converse.   
\---

The diner was exactly like a Hollywood Movie would feature, the staff equally as retro. They were getting the signature burgers, fries and a chocolate-strawberry milkshake to share. 

The waitress brought out their food quickly and told them to enjoy their meal genuinely. Louise kept giggling for little reason. She kept saying it was because Heather went “full cheesy Hollywood movie” for her, but the giggles stop once Heather runs a hand through her hair. 

The food was amazing- juicy burgers, crunchy fries, chocolatey and strawberry-ey shake. Louise had asked Heather for a bit of her burger to try it and Louise handed her a similar piece of her own. 

Louise had gotten a bit of whipped cream on her cheek from the milkshake and heather kissed it off from the other side of the table and Louise had turned bright red. 

The waitress kept being super nice, offering to get them extra fries for the shake. (She, unsurprisingly, got a massive tip in physical cash so she could actually keep it.) 

When they got back into the truck, Heather drove them out to a freshly- cut field. “What happened to dancing?” Louise pouts. 

“I didn’t forget- just trust me.” Heather, opens the door for Louise and gives her a hand to help her out, like a butler would. Louise giggles and kisses her hand once Heather closes the door. 

Heather pulls out her phone, and puts on some music, sits it on the tailgate of her truck, and holds her hand out again. She clears her throat and poshly says “May I have this dance?” Louise laughs as she takes her hand and Heather spins her around a couple times. 

They make up the moves in sync with the song, laughing at how weird they must look. They’re doing 20 different dances at once. The song changes to a slower one and Heather pulls Louise as close as she can. Louise sets her head on Heather’s shoulder and smiles.

They sway back and forth for the next few songs, quiet. Heather hums along to the song softly, moving her hand to thread through Louise’s short, soft hair. Louise smiles against her neck and presses a small kiss to it. 

When the song ends the sun is setting. Heather pulls away from Louise and guides her to the bed of the truck. She’d filled the bed with pillows and comforters and blankets. Louise smiles and crawls in with her. “Best date yet. I gotta say it- Hollywood knows how to woo a girl,” Louise says, pulling Heather down to cuddle. 

Heather makes an excited gasp when she looks up and the stars have come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> https://tradrishanallys-states.tumblr.com/post/186317485893/heather-was-the-one-who-convinces-louise-to-do


	24. A Third Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa had gone through it, but that doesn't make this any easier
> 
> Arkansas and Montana
> 
> (TRIGGER WARNING: AFTERMATH OF RAPE)

Alyssa receives the call at 11pm, and she is a bit hesitant when it's Andy. They don't talk.

The sobbing gives it away that something is wrong and their voice is so ragged that it sends off every red flag in her mind. "If I tell you the address, can you come get me. I need to go to the hospital." It doesn't even sound like Andy.

Alyssa is frantic. "Yes- yes I'll come, do you need anything?"

"Clothes, water, something soft maybe-"

"Okay, now where are you?"

Andy is a mess: bruises, blood, tears, other fluids. Alyssa hands them the shirt and shorts quietly and half picks them up to struggle to the truck. Alyssa pulls out a blanket and wraps them in it.

"I'm gonna call Beau, Bernadette, and Olivia when we get to the hospital..."

The 3 don't take the news well, and Andy is being surrounded by nurses taking blood, cataloguing injuries, and rushing them to another room to get more samples for testing. The nurses call Kelsey and Sadie for their full medical dossier.

"Six distinct DNA strands, internal bleeding, massive bruising-" the nurse relays to Kelsey and Sadie once they get in.

Andy manages to not start sobbing again when they relay the stuff to the police, and some testy threats from Kelsey have the police assuring them that the culprits would be incarcerated, no questions asked.

Beau, Bernadette, and Olivia come up once Kelsey and Sadie give Andy the OK to go home. To save Andy the energy and tears, Sadie tells them and shows them the files, gives them the information on an antibiotic and antifungal, just in case.

They make a huge scene of trying to get Andy to stop crying, a flurry of kisses and gentle hugs. It makes Andy cry more, and Olivia offers to drive them to Andy's so that the 'comfortable one' could be the one in the back with them.

"I'll let Maggie know you all might not be at the next few meetings and that you're not gonna have paperwork for your states sent out," Alyssa chimes, handing over the blanket that the hospital generously washed. "If Andy needs me or Eli to talk them down from hysterics just call."  
The 3 nod and set off.

Alyssa kicks the wall after they leave- "Of course there'd be a third incident from THIS CENTURY-"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Discord


	25. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Followup to 'A Third Incident'
> 
> Montana and Delaware (MI/LA/MT/DE)

It's been a week since Andy had spoken, but they make up for not speaking by being a (miserable) lump covered in 3 blankets attached to their sides. They try their best, and the newly formed group chat among the 3 of them and Alyssa & Eli definitely is helping.

The men aren't incarcerated but Ximena shows up reeking of blood and assures them that they'll never find the bodies and the men will never get near them again. That gives Andy some solace, even if it is disturbing to think that the one state who tells them to follow the law just committed second-degree murder.

They let Andy choose what they want, how much they'll eat, when they'll get up and move around, but Olivia complains about it and Bernadette and Beau can't help but agree.

They think it'll take a lot of sweet-talking to get what they want, but Andy caves in immediately, so long as someone (chosen person being Olivia) stays and helps. The relief floods over them.

The bathwater is so warm that it combats Andy's 3 blankets tat they'd been parading around in for the past week. Bernadette asked if she could wash them while Andy washes up, with a promise that they'll be warm and fluffy when they're done, and Andy nods. Olivia keeps her hands gentle and steady and on a place where there isn't massive bruising.

Andy slips in and their face relaxes immediately, it softens as if Andy were sighing audibly. Olivia rummages above the tub and and Andy pokes at her leg to get her attention. When She looks down, they're turning they're head in a nod meaning 'Get in.'

Olivia smiles, "Let me get your hair washed and tie mine up before I do, Starlight." Andy nods and closes their eyes and just listens. Olivia kneels at the edge of the tub setting the fancy strawberry-scented shampoo beside her. She cups the water in her hands and pours it on top of Andy's head, effectively scaring them. She mutters a 'Sorry' and Andy sits up a bit.

Olivia is oddly good at washing hair, and she blames having to marinate stuff when she's cooking (because it's the same patterns as making sure the marinade touches every bit of the food). Andy relaxes and moves when Olivia opens her mouth to ask if they could scoot down a bit so she could rinse.

Soon enough Olivia, hair in a very messy bun, is climbing in. It's an awkward fit in a tub made for 1 person and definitely not 2 people over 5'5. Andy lets out a small (pitiful, really) smile.

As Olivia grabs the chosen body wash out of the plethora of choices (Seriously, who needs 20 different scents of body wash?), a nice citrus one, she makes the remark that Andy is going to smell like a pie whether they like it or not. Andy sits up to grab a washrag for her, and Olivia smiles as she dollops the soap onto it.

Olivia is very good at telling when someone is uncomfortable and she meticulously watches in non sequitur glances at Andy's face to make sure they are comfortable. She takes extra care around bruises. When Olivia tells Andy to turn around, they do. (Olivia definitely leave little kisses on their back just because).

Then comes Andy's face, and the easiest way for this to get done is for Andy to sit on her lap and be adorable while doing it. This, however would mean that Andy's have to sit uncomfortably- and Olivia knows it will be uncomfortable. "It's either you sit on my lap or me on yours. The first is just plain uncomfortable and the second could send you into an episode. One or two?"

Andy holds up two fingers and Olivia nods. She makes her motions and actions super gentle and slow, and she cups Andy's face to keep it in place just like she does before she kisses them. Andy's breath quickens and Olivia stops, and Andy forcibly slows it down.

Olivia gets the cue, fast but gentle with this. And she does, a quick gloss-over with the rag and wiping it off just as gently once the rag isn't soapy anymore. Olivia may seize the moment and leave a few kisses on their face.

Andy is clean, dry, and in comfy pajamas. The first words Bernadette says is "What did you do to them? They smell like a dessert!" Andy gives a small smile as Olivia hands them a well-deserved bowl of mac'n'cheese and Beau comes back with warm fluffy blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Discord


	26. Columbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Northwesterners' Childhood
> 
> Oregon, British Columbia, Washington, and Idaho

Léa and Bailey were no professionals at doing anything when Milo was a baby. Hell, they were kids themselves. England was busy doing stuff in their land and helped them out for a good week a month and you could see that he wanted to help more but his boss probably would behead him before letting him care for his children. 

The only good thing to come out of lack-of-parental-guidance was that Milo and Sean would be fine with getting a piggyback ride for their “birthdays.” They never expected anything. They’d quietly ask if Léa could show them how to mend a shirt they ripped while playing and then watch how Bailey cooks the food and tells them how to tell if it’s not gonna hurt them if they eat it. (They all wait in a scared silence for Sean to wake up after his first bad allergic reaction and Léa writes it down and tacks it to the wall with a hammer and nail.) 

It was a lazy day where it was yucky and raining- and none of them wanted to go outside. Léa had pulled out a book and the boys crowded around her because she makes funny voices for the characters.  By the middle of the book both boys fall asleep, using her thighs as pillows and laying awkwardly, leaned completely over their legs while they were crossed. 

Of course, life sucks and soon someone new came to take Bailey across the country and she vaguely knew the feeling that something was different a few years ago but she didn’t expect _this_. 

Milo and Sean hide behind her skirt, their little heads barely poking out from behind. They ask what’s wrong in a language that makes the new person wrinkle their nose in confusion. The man lightens up when their heads poke out fully because kids. 

 Léa doesn’t want them to leave but they don’t feel like they have a choice and Bailey promises to write in that same language that makes the man’s nose crinkle. Bailey takes the paper with the long list of things that Sean has had a reaction to. She packs all of her clothes, a blanket or 2, and the boys’ stuff. 

They take a horse and cart to a place where there’s a big metal thing- “train”- and they board that and everyone is speaking in a language she really feels like she should know. The boys stay close to her and she doesn’t let anyone near them. 

There are people on the “train” that speak the language and when someone hands her a paper with words and pictures of food on it that she doesn’t know, she asks them and asks what’s in it. The people help so much. 

 After they eat, Bailey barely touches the food and lets the boys pig out, the boys curl up into her and fall asleep, like they always do. Bailey picks them up a bit so her corset won’t hurt her and she presses a small kiss on both of their foreheads, brushing their bangs back. They barely stir as she tells them to sleep well. 


End file.
